my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Akira Hamasaki
Akira Hamasaki was genetically modified by his parents during pregnancy. He is a first-year student at U.A and his parents were murdered by an ex-employee who lost his everything. Akira was adopted by All for One and became a Villain. Appearance Akira is a young muscular man, who has pale skin, white hair and White/Black eyes. Akira is almost always showing no emotion. During his time at U.A Akira wore a issued UA uniform. Outside of UA he wore a gray hoodie, white shirt and black pants. After Akira faked his death he wore his costume, which is a gray armored clothing that is nigh-indestructible. Personality Akira is a loner and has shows little to no emotion. History Early Life Akira was genetically modified by his father while in the womb and was born on October 3rd. At a young age his parents were killed by a villain that Hiruko arrested, after this the villain broke out and killed Hiruko and Karou while they were on a walk with Akira. After this his quirk manifested and the surroundings began to levitate. Akira held his hand out and ripped the organs and bones from the villain. After this All for One adopted him. At the age of 8 Akira hunts down quirk users who have desirable quirks and gains 3 extra quirks. Akira trains himself, mastering his quirks and at 16 applies at U.A. U.A. Hero License Akira passed the entrance exam and was assigned to Class 1-A with 39 Villain Points and 20 Rescue Points. During the Quirk Apprehension Test, Akira completes the 50 Meter Dash in 5.07 seconds, Grip Strength with 586 Kg of force, Standing Long Jump he cleared the sandbox, during the repeated side steps and during the ball throw Akira threw the ball into space at Mach 1. Akira got 3rd place in the Quirk Apprehension Test. While on a trip to the U.S.J, they are ambushed by villains, Akira knocks out several villains and using bouncy balls that he accelerates. During the U.A. Sports Festival Akira levitates over Shoto's ice and shoots himself past Bakugo and is passing Shoto when he is frozen in place. The rest of the students run to the finish line and that's when Akira breaks out, he then flies to the finish at incredible speeds getting 4th place. During this he was teamed up with Neito Monoma, Kosei Tsuburaba, and Sen Kaibara. During the cavalry battle Bakugo jumps them and tries to steal their points but Akira snaps his fingers using Kinetic to accelerate the snap at super sonic speeds sending Bakugo flying back. After this they pass and Akira is paired up to fight with Monoma. During the battle Monoma charges at Akira, but before he can reach him Akira jumps inside his shadow disappearing and reappearing behind Monoma. Akira then launches Monoma into the air and slams him down, knocking him out. After awhile their is news of villains attacking Hosu. Akira teleports to Hosu and sees Endeavour and Gran Torino fighting Nomu. Akira watches as Class 1-A fight against the Hero Killer and almost kills Tenya. After awhile Akira passes his Final Exam, when he fights against All Might. Quirk and Abilities Kinetic: Akira can influence/manipulate/move objects/matter with their mind. Akira can create, shape and manipulate darkness, shadows and teleport one's self through massive distances via shadows. Analyse: Akira can instinctively or with little effort perform complex mental operations that are beyond the capability of a normal human mind, making their mental actions/process of acquiring knowledge and understanding through thought, experience and the senses more powerful than an average person. Vitality: Akira can restore biotic organisms to their optimal health, curing damaged or withered organisms, wounds, broken bones, low vitality, and diseases/poisoning. Reinforce: Akira's physical abilities are glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally physically superior over other beings in their universe because their capabilities are far beyond natural levels, making them immensely stronger, faster, and more durable than regular beings (in that verse) can achieve by seemingly any method of training. Category:Villains Category:Former Students Category:Quirk Users Category:Males